Traditional documents single documents, which are static and separate. An amended version of a document, which has been modified, is also independent of an original version of the document. And the amended version of the document has not any technical correlation to the original version of the document. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to know information of a dynamic distribution history of such documents.